Is it really True Love?
by AsLongAsYouFollow
Summary: Now that Nessie is 6 but looks and acts 16 her and Jacob have fallen in love. They're inseperable and for the most part a perfect match... or so they think. But what would happen if one of them doubted their love for eachother? *sorry I suck at writting*


**Hey this is Meghan, to all the amazing people who are actually reading this... thanx :) since this is my first fanfiction, so I would really appreciate a lot of reviews. Please tell me what I did well, and what I need to change. **

K, it's been 6 years since Renesmee's birth. So Nessie is now 6 years old, however she has the the body and mind of a 16 year old girl. Jacob had told her everything there is to know about werewolves and imprinting, by the time she was 3. Now Jacob and Nessie are in love, or so they think.

**(Sorry I suck at writting, but i'll try my best...)**

Jacob Pov

As I walked up to the Cullens door way, I could no longer contain the excitement of getting to see my beautiful Nessie for the first time in over a month. It had felt like a century without her by my side. Of course the stupid mind reader new I was coming, so before i could even raise my hand to ring the door bell, he had already opened the door to greet me.

"Hello Jacob, come on inside."

"ur... thanks." I replied.

As I entered the door way Nessie jumped up out of nowhere and pounced on me. God I loved this girl. She was by far the most beautiful, kind and generous creature ever to exsist on this earth, or any other planet for that matter. And her smell, I just adored how she always smelled so sweet, like a mixture of vanilla and lavender.

"Jacob where have you been? I missed you soo much!"

I couldn't imagine how such an amazing and unique girl, could miss someone as boring and normal as me.

"Ah you know, the usual boring wolf stuff... but I bet I missed you more?"

Oh I recognized that face. Every time she squinted her eyes and shifted her perfectly shaped lips to the left, she knew she was being challenged. Oh yeah it was on. Just before she was about to say something, that no dout would have started a debate, jasper had to jump in.

"Okay, well before you guys start getting all 'lovey dovey' on us, I suggest you two go take a drive somewhere, cause I don't think I can hadle anymore emotions for today."

Nessie giggled. I would normally have asked what happend before I got here, but for right now all I cared about was getting to be alone with my girlfriend. Nessie turned to look at Belle and Edward, who were cuddled up over on the couch,

"Mom, Dad, can Jacob and I go out for a while, I promise we wont be too long?" Nessie questioned her parents.

Edward looked a little unsure of leaving his daughter with me, but Bella quickly jumped in and said

"Of course you can baby, just be back soon."

Nessie's beautiful smile grew

"thanks mom, we won't be gone long."

and with that we were out the door and swiftly moving into the seats of my car. It amazed me how she could look so dazzeling by just doing the simplest things.

Nessie and I slid into the car and as we drove off, she began to ask questions.

"Where were you?"

"Around..." I answered attempting to sound coi.

Appanently she wasen't amused by it, as i could tell from her discusted facial expression.

"JACOB BLACK. YOU DISAPPEARED FOR A MONTH!!!! AND YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL YOUR GIRLFRIEND WHERE YOU WERE!?!"

"It was just some werewolf stuff, you know the drill..."

"No I don't please elaborate for me..."

Wow, she was even more gorgeous when she was mad, if that were even possible.

" Aww sweetie, you know that I can't do that, as much as I want to, Sam would kill me if I told our secrets..."

I mean he actually would murder me.... i can picture it very well.

"Fine... you don't have to tell me right now but one of these days i'll get you back."

HAHAHA!!! I can only imagine her trying to get even... My beautiful, tiny Renesmee _sigh_.... how did I get so lucky?

"Jacob? Where are we going?" "you'll see...

**Okay... well I'm really sorry it was such a short chapter, I just want to see how interested people are to see what happens next. So if you want to here more please review... and thanks again to anyone who reads this, it means a lot to me. :)**

**love always **

**-Meghan**


End file.
